Hook And Emma
by Melody Zapp
Summary: What happens if Emma gets put under a sleeping curse. these will be part 1 part 2 one shots
1. Hook and Emma 1,1

I thought of this when I was watching 6x20 wedding scene. Enjoy

Hook is standing up at the altar, waiting for his beloved Emma. He loved saying that _'his Emma'_. Soon they would be married and he could call her his wife.

The music started and Hook saw the doors open. When he saw his beloved Emma walking down the aisle, in an all-white dress he felt his jaw drop at how beautiful his soon to be wife was.

After they both exchanged their vows Archi said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

When Archi said that Hook wasted no time. He put his hand on her back, his hook on her hip, dipped her and kissed her.

Then they herd the door burst open. It was the Black Fairy. Hook stood Emma up and held her close and protectively. He knew why the black fairy was here, to kill His Emma, and he was no going to allow it.

Hook yells at her, "What do you want from us?"

"Oh I don't want anything from you Caption, I'm here for her." the Black Fairy said pointing to Emma.

Hook tightens his grip on Emma.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER."

The Black fairy didn't say anything, she just waved her hand and Emma went from Hook's arms to right in front of her. She grabed Emma's wrist and pricked her finger with a sleeping curse.

"NO" Hook said as Emma collapsed on the floor. He started to run toward her but the Black Fairy made her disappear.


	2. Hook and Emma 1,2

If you didn't read the description. The way this is going to work is I'm going to post a part one and part two of emma being cursed, these are one shots so the cursing will happen is they will all be in different times in the show. The first part one and two will be if Emma was cursed during the weding. Then it will be she is cursed when hook is gone. If this still doesn't make sence let me know. On to the story.

Hook is standing on the isle frozen because he is so shocked that he lost his Emma. Just that morning Emma was so scared that the Black Fairy was going to do something, but he stepped in and told her that he would protect her and that nothing would happen. And now his beloved Emma has been taken and he broke his promise he made to her.

"We have to find her." Hook said looking at Regina," Don't you have a locator spell or something?"

"Yes but we need something of Emma's."

"I have her jacket, now find her"

"Chill Captain Guyliner we'll find her." Said Regina poring the locator potion on to Emma's red leather jacket.

Hook starts running after the jacket to find his Emma. Every moment without her felt like an eternity. She was his whole world and he had to get her back.

Hook ended up finding Emma in her mother's glass coffin. He ran up to Emma and looked at her. She looked so helpless. Hook hated seeing her like this. He strocked his hand through her hair, leaned down, and kissed her.

"Hook" Emma said as she reached for his cheak.

"Emma"

Emma sat up and gave Hook a deep kiss.

"Let's go home and have pancakes." Emma said and kissed hook one more time.


	3. Hook and Emma 2,1

**This story will be placed in season 6 when Gidian traps Hook away from Emma.**

Emma starts to pack all of Hooks things. She saw him get on to the ship with his friend and sail off. She was hurt that he left her.

When she went to bed that night she was wearing Hooks jacket. She loved how it smelt like him. It made her feel like he was right there with her.

When she fell asleep, The Black Fairy put her under a sleeping curse.

Hook was on the ship with Nemo when he felt a tug at his heart. He knew that _His_ Emma was in trouble.

"I have to get home. Isn't there a way to get me back to Emma?"

"Yes, hold on." Nemo said firing the engines and opening a portal back to Storybrook.

The ship landed at the docs and Hook got off and started running toward home. But the black fairy stopped him.

"Where are you going captain?"

"To go help Emma. What did you do to her?"

"I gave her happiness. I gave her a sleeping curse. If you don't wake her up soon it will be permanent."


	4. Hook and Emma 2,2

"I will get to her!" said Hook determined to save the woman he loved.

"Go ahead and try. You have 5 minutes before she is gone." the Black Fairy then disappeared.

Hook started running toward his home. He has never been this scared about anything. If he lost Emma he would lose a part of himself. They've been through a lot and so close to losing each other he couldn't lose her to a sleeping curse.

Hook was outside of the house and he ran right upstairs. He saw his Emma sleeping and he went over to her. Hook put his hand under her chin, lifted it, and kissed her. He felt Emma kiss him back and he put his hook hand around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Hook"

"Emma"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Swan what are you doing wearing my jacket?"

"I thought you left so I wore your jacket so I felt like you were still here."

"I'm never leaving your side again, promises.

Hook kissed Emma again and crawled on top of her.

"I love you"

"I love you to."


	5. Help

Im working on a new story where Hook is being controlled by The Black Fairy. I cant think of a titel for this so i would like any suggestions thank you.


End file.
